


trench code derivations

by saiiph



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiiph/pseuds/saiiph
Summary: Dottoressa, che rapporto ha con la morte?(o come ci si innamora di un simbolo. The Boss/Dr. Strangelove. Spoilers per MGS: Peace Walker.)
Relationships: The Boss/Dr. Strangelove
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	trench code derivations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intelchameleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intelchameleon/gifts).



> Il titolo della storia - come quello dei capitoli - viene da trench code derivations di John McVey. Il rating potrebbe cambiare con i prossimi capitoli.  
> 

_3433 everywhere_

_3434 fight_

Devi essere armata per sopravvivere in un posto del genere, lei lo sapeva bene. Alla prima riunione a cui aveva partecipato era arrivata in perfetto orario, aveva abbassato gli occhiali a specchio su un semicerchio di uomini in divisa, alcuni impettiti, altri annoiati, aveva trovato il suo posto e si era seduta a cercare tra i suoi documenti. Dopo alcuni minuti aveva azzardato un'osservazione piccata - perché i dati riportati sul grafico sono dello scorso anno? Non sono disponibili quelli di quest'anno?

Sette paia d'occhi si erano alzati su di lei. Alcuni non l'avevano nemmeno notata prima di quel momento.

No, signorina..?

Dottoressa.

Dottoressa Strangelove.

Siamo in uno dei più grandi nuclei di intelligence al mondo e non ci sono dati in tempo reale?

Vede, aveva cominciato il maresciallo Johnston, sessantadue anni e cinque medaglie al petto, mentre qualcuno, dietro di lei, rideva a denti stretti, non ci sono stati ancora inviati. Non li abbiamo.

Perché non li avete chiesti con abbastanza forza.

La risata che era seguita non era a denti stretti. Strangelove si era aggiustata gli occhiali, si era alzata, era uscita dalla sala e tre quarti d'ora dopo aveva sbattuto un documento sulla scrivania di Johnston, davanti al suo muso raggrinzito, e aveva detto, bene, ora che abbiamo i risultati aggiornati possiamo andare avanti.

Devi essere armata per sopravvivere in un posto del genere.

Lei era l'unica donna nella base militare cubana. Non era un problema, a quanto pare non aveva nessun appeal verso i suoi colleghi – una salvezza – ma sentiva le voci che si spegnevano a metà di un insulto quando entrava in una stanza, sentiva gli occhi su di lei, pesanti, che la guardavano per scovare un'inezia, un difettuccio, qualcosa da rigirarle contro nella prossima riunione. Lei faceva in modo di essere impeccabile. Devi essere pronta per svolgere certe mansioni. Devi essere armata.

Lo pensa quando vede Joy, alta e dura, accanto a Campbell, lo pensa quando Campbell la presenta allo staff, elenca le sue missioni, le sue prodezze, tutto questo senza che lei batta ciglio. Joy sarà la vostra missione, dice, la missione dell'America. Si comporta già come un’icona – lontana, ineffabile.

Gli occhi del soldato la sfiorano, la sorpassano - poi tornano su di lei, come un ripensamento. Non intercetta lo sguardo di Strangelove - dietro le lenti a specchio, come sempre. Joy si guarda riflessa in quelle lenti. Non si devono dire nulla.

Le fa un breve cenno con la testa.

Non si sono mai presentate, per lei era semplicemente, dottoressa. Dottoressa, sono arrivati i referti medici? Dottoressa, che ne pensa di questo modello? Dottoressa,

che rapporto ha con la morte?

Questo glielo dice quando sono da sole. Strangelove sta testando le reazioni corporee di Joy alla prolungata assenza di gravità nella camera iperbarica. Lo stesso che ho con le persone, risponde, senza staccare gli occhi dallo sfigmomanometro. Se devo proprio farci attenzione, lo faccio per il minor tempo possibile, poi mi dedico ad altro.

Il cuore di Joy sobbalza quando ride. Le sue rughe d'espressione tremano quando lo fa, sembra che lo faccia di rado.

Lei deve pensare spesso alla morte.

È normale, risponde Joy rivestendosi. Strangelove le guarda la cicatrice che le segna il ventre sparire sotto la maglietta fina, protetta dagli occhiali. Guarda quel corpo che ha lottato per essere qui, lo pensa appeso ad un cordone ombelicale spaziale.

Pensa a Joy da piccola, due occhi azzurri lanciati nell’iperuranio; una domanda muta, la risposta che cerca nascosta in un nugolo di stelle.

A lei piacciono più le macchine delle persone, non è così?

A me piace quello che sa sorprendermi, risponde in fretta. Tiene gli occhi fissi sullo schermo azzurrino del computer. Può andare, abbiamo finito.

Joy le si avvicina, prende la giacca dall'attaccapanni e si mette le mani in tasca. Ha una sigaretta, dottoressa?

Non dovrebbe fumare.

Lo so. Ce l'ha?

La fumano sotto una pioggia di stelle. Joy le racconta tutte le costellazioni che sta imparando prima di lanciarsi in quell'abisso senza suono. Io penso che vorrei morire lassù, dice, prima di spegnere la sigaretta. Penso che sarebbe bellissimo.

Oh, è bellissimo, dice Strangelove sottovoce, le urla di giubilo intorno a lei, una navicella che rompe la barriera del suono, e Joy nello spazio più profondo e senza fine. La sua missione è compiuta, quella del soldato è appena iniziata. _Bonne chance, Mercury Lady._ Si accende una sigaretta.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie, [intelchameleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intelchameleon/pseuds/intelchameleon). Il perché non te lo devo dire, lo sai. ♡


End file.
